01 February 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-02-01 ; Comments *John plays a track from the 1971 Moonkyte LP ‘Count Me Out ’ and is horrified to find he wrote the sleeve notes: ‘They are truly terrible ... When I tell you that I refer at one stage to the Pig as 'my lady', that will give you a kind of clue as to the way they were written. Some extraordinary patronising remarks about Bradford, which is where Moonkyte came from.’ *The G.L. Crockett single played here was later found in John Peel's Record Box. *A 93 minute unbroken section of the show is available, with additional tracks from mixtapes. Sessions *Propellerheads Repeat of their one and only session. The session was recorded 1996-10-20. The song ‘Take California’ is available on the Various Artists CD – OneLive Classic Dance Music – In Concert . The songs 'Dive and 'Props Got Shields' are not included on the recording. Tracklisting *Orb: Asylum (CD – Orblivion) Island Records # @ *Fall: The Joke (CD - In The City) Artful Records # (@ concert intro music, John Barry: Durnford's Horse Arrive And Depart - The Third Assault only) *Nasty Habits: Shadow Boxing (12" - Shadow Boxing / Prototyped) 31 @ *Just Four Men: Don't Come Any Closer (7" Single - There's Not One Thing/Don't Come Any Closer) Parlophone 1965 (Youtube) # @ *The Minders: Chatty Patty (EP - Come On And Hear!!) Elephant 6 (Youtube) # *Angie Heaton: ‘See How You Are (LP – Calamities And Restitition )' Mud Records back announced only File 2 'starts here *Suns Of Arqa: ‘Tabla School Mix (Various Artists LP – Dubitamin)’ Rountrip Records @ *Kenickie: ‘Come Out Tonight (Various Artists CD - Phoenix The Album)’ BBC Worldwide :: ''(JP: ‘For me the greatest pairing of back to back records as it were (A Radio 1 twin spin coming up listeners) features G L Crockett and ‘It’s A Man Down There’ and Jimmy Reed ‘I’m The Man Down There’.) *G L Crockett: ‘It’s A Man Down There (7 inch)’ 4 Brothers *Jimmy Reed: ‘I’m The Man Down There (7 inch)’ Vee Jay *Crispy Nuts: ‘Piggy (7 inch – Crispy Nuts)’ Cowpat Records *Orbital: ‘The Tranquiliser Busy Tranquilising (Various Artists 2xCD – Foundations: Coming Up From The Streets)’ Feedback Communications @ *Moonkyte: ‘Happy Minstrel (LP – Count Me Out)’ Mother *Grouch: ‘Smile (7 inch)’ PPP *Alpha Omega: ‘Realism (12 inch)’ Reinforced @ *Lugworm: ‘Sweaty Says (7 inch - Te Lo Dir'O)’ Teen-C Recordings *Appleorchard: ‘Sadness (LP – Tacet)’ Rumblestrip Records :: (5:30 News) *Bis: ‘Sweet Shop Avengerz (7 inch)’Wiiija Records *Jean Baron: 'Mami Lolo (LP – Comme Un)’ Jimmy’s Production *John Davis: ‘I’ll Burn (LP – Blue Mountains)’ Shrimper @ *Beatnik Filmstars: ‘Favourite Stuff (CD – Phase 3)’ Mobstar *Propellerheads: ‘Take California’ (Peel Session) @ *Propellerheads: ‘Bring Us Together’ (Peel Session) @ *East River Pipe: ‘Lonely Line Away (CD – Mel)’ Shinkansen Records *Pavement: ‘Ode To Begin (CD – Brighten The Corners)’ Domino *Orb: ‘Ubiquity (CD – Orblivion)’ Island Records *Spare Snare: ‘Action Hero (CD – Westfield Lane)’ Wabana Ore Ltd *Mahogany: ‘Nelly Van Doesburg (12 inch – Dual Group EP With Auburn Lull)' Burnt Hair *'''File 2 ends *Jazz Architects: Tertius (v/a album - Trunk Presents The Super Sounds Of Bosworth) Trunk BARKED 1 @ *Johnny Violent: US Intervention (album - Shocker) Earache MOSH 153 @ *Fifa: Think Ohm (12" EP) Second Skin SKIN002 @ *Glen Brown & King Tubby: Father For The Living Dubwise (album – Termination Dub) Blood & Fire BAFCD 015 @/$ *Allude 8: Trumpets (12") New Identity Recordings NIR 002 $ *Growling Mad Scientists: Rollercoaster (v/a album - Goa Gil - Deck Wizards - Kosmokrator) Psychic Delhi $ *Ec8or: Notorious 30's (EP - Spex Is A Fat Bitch!) Digital Hardcore Recordings DHR 9 $ *USA: Door Emits Rays (EP - Ybissai Baby) Drag City DC99CD $ *μ-Ziq: The Phonic Socks (album – Urmur Bile Trax Volume 1 Volume 2) Hut Recordings 0170 4 661852 6 $ *Al Massive: Gettin' Busy (Beardsly Mix) (12") Rude & Deadly RUDEAD 003 $ *Delroy Wilson: Call On Me (7") Lord Koos KOO 45 $ *Marduk: Space Cake (12" EP - Enhancement Purposes) Sonic Groove SG9707 $ *"don't forget" $ *''end of show'' *Tracks marked # on File 1 @ on File 3 $ on File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-02-01 (4 tracks) *2) Peel Show 1997-02-01 (incomplete) *3) 1997-01-xx-02-xx Peel Show LE325 *4) 1997-02-xx Peel Show LE326 ;Length *1) 00:14:09 (from 4:28-8:45, 11:31 on unique) *2) 01:33:05 *3) 1:32:07 (from 20:09) (to 44:30, from 1:17:43 additional to file 2)) *4) 1:31:57 (to 38:15) ;Other *2) Many thanks to Isector for recording and track listing. *3) Created from LE325 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January February 1997 Lee Tape 325 *4) Created from LE326 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1997 Lee Tape 326 ;Available *File 1 *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector